1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in certain embodiments to taping material such as multi-layered polychloroprene taping material.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for taping materials that provide excellent adhesion as well as excellent flexibility and elasticity. In particular, adhering materials that have large stretchability such as rubber and other elastomeric materials requires a taping material that can adequately follow the stretching or bending of the bonded material.